


I'll Just Wait Here Then

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Angel of Poplar [2]
Category: Call the Midwife, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Timothy prepares to leave his family for medical school.





	I'll Just Wait Here Then

Myzza smiles as she watches Timothy packs his case with books. She can't say that she's happy about being left behind, but she is happy that Timothy is fufilling his dream. And Timothy's happiness is all she wants.

She sits on his bed, running her hand over the soft covers. She's spent many a night in here, just watching over him. Myzza is his guardian angel; she will always watch over him. Even when he's away at medical school. He's going yo the same one his father went to.

Shelagh and Patrick are so proud of him. They'll miss him, of course, but they don't think the same way as Myzza. Myzza takes a tiny bit of strength from proximity to Timothy's soul. It helps her balance out the separation from her Host. While the other Turners have a similar effect on her, but nowhere near as strong. Timothy is her anchor.

 She'll miss him.

She'll miss him and she's just starting to realise how much she's going to miss him. She's never dealt with separation well.

And perhaps the worst part is that Timothy still hasn't told his parents about his Myzza's  _thing_. Myzza's sure that they already know, but Timothy still isn't ready. Myzza can't pretend that she understands; Timothy doesn't often hide things from his parents. But she respects his wishes and keeps her affections to time when they're alone.

 

* * *

 The Turners and Myzza gather outside the house as Timothy loads his case into his father's car. He's leaving today.  Patrick and Shelagh are smiling, Angela is distracted and Teddy is barely one. 

 Timothy says his individual goodbyes to his mother and siblings before turning to his angel.

"Myzza?" He steps forward and pulls her into his arms. Like always she melts into his embrace. He lefts her chin ad presses his lips. Its a little akward, but its full of emotion and passion. Myzza guides him against her. In the back of her head, she hears Shelagh and Patrick laugh and applaud. She breaks away from the kiss and whispers into his ear.

 "Pray to me."


End file.
